Changes
by titanictommy
Summary: They say that High School changes everyone... set straight after the movie, Troy's life is going well or so he thinks until a certain someone starts to turn it upsidedown, but maybe not in such a bad way... Tryan SLASH Troy Ryan
1. Chapter 1 Hormones

**Changes**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HSM, I really do, because then I could get rid of Gabriella and let Troy and Ryan live happily ever after, but until you see this happen you can assume that I don't own anything  **

**Hormones **

_Swish_

Troy heard the familiar sound for perhaps the thousandth time. How long he had been in the gym he did not know – hours at any rate.

He often came here to clear his head; to escape from the harsh realities of life and to regroup. The silence and solitude were what comforted him the most. The only sound was the regular _swish_ of the net and the squeaking of his trainers against the gym floor.

_Swish_

He stood there, quietly panting and watching the ball slowly bobble and then roll towards his feet. He picked it up and with it tucked under his arm he headed off of the deserted court towards the deserted showers and changing rooms.

Ryan needed to clear his head. He had declined the lift home that Sharpay had offered after school him and opted instead to walk home the long way so that he could be alone with his thoughts. As it turned out he had actually been so engrossed with them that he had been sat on a bench outside of the school for more than an hour after waving Sharpay goodbye. Despite the fact that Ryan was one of the best performers in both singing and dancing that you would ever meet, he was actually quite an introverted person.

Ryan was suddenly jolted out of his trance by a squeak, and he looked up and realised that it was just two birds fighting over some worm-like creature in the tree above him.

_I better head home - it's getting late _he thought. He then remembered he'd left the script to the spring musical in his locker and ran inside the desolate building.

The silence that hung over the school was eerie, as it always seemed so full of life and the completely empty but clean corridors made it seem as if it had never been inhabited at all.

Ryan had slowed down his pace to a walking speed and as he walked past the changing rooms and gym he suddenly heard a sound which broke the silence.

_Squeak _

This was not the type of squeak that the bird had made but was much more recognisable and distinct, and Ryan immediately identified it as being the all-too-familiar sound of trainers making contact with the gym floor.

_So there is someone else here after all _Ryan thought to himself.

Curiosity led him to tiptoe through the changing rooms to try and discover who was in the gym and why. As he came to the edge of the gym he peered around the corner and saw none other than Troy Bolton.

Troy was the reason that Ryan had been so confused and lost in his thoughts lately. Every time he saw or even just thought about Troy he felt so giddy and now he knew what people meant when they said they had butterflies in their stomach.

What was Troy Bolton doing here so long after school had finished? And alone? Why does he have such a distressed look on his face?

These were all questions which ran through Ryan's mind, but he quickly forgot them as he continued to watch the sweat-soaked Troy move in his baggy basketball shirt and shorts which the sweat caused to cling to him in all the right places. The way that he moved was so beautiful and … sexy.

Ryan was woken from his reverie when he saw Troy walking towards him, or rather towards the changing rooms. He hoped that Troy hadn't seen him and he hid himself further around the corner.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Troy walk past him and head towards the showers.

_C'mon Ryan, get yourself together! It is unethical and maybe even illegal to watch him in the shower – you can't! _Ryan tried to convince himself.

_I have to walk past there to get out of here but I will NOT look in! _Ryan tiptoed as quietly as he could towards the exit of the changing rooms, and as came to the showers his heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

Just one quick glance left was all it took for Ryan's knees to buckle and for him to consequently fall onto them, leaving him kneeling in what to a bystander might look like a very suspicious position, staring straight at what made Troy Bolton the Sex God of East High.

**Troy's p.o.v**

I hear some kind of _bump _noise quite near me and quickly snap my head to the direction that it came from. I could not have been more taken aback by the sight before my eyes. Ryan Evans is on his knees in what looks to be some sort of trance and is staring right at me – or more accurately my midsection.

I am so caught off guard that it takes me a few seconds to register what is happening, but when I do I immediately try cover myself as best I can with the only thing near me – my hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here Ryan!" I shout at him even though I oddly don't feel any anger towards him at all.

This seems to have woke him up, and his eyes dart up at me (this time to my face) with a look of pure horror and then he quickly looks away with an expression of "I wish the ground would open up and swallow me".

"I … um … f-forgot my shampoo after P.E …" he stammers, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

A blush creeps up on him and tinges the tips of his ears and shades his cheeks. God, he looks so adorable right now. I just wanna pick him up and – oh shit!

I feel myself hardening and I try to think about anything but Ryan but whatever I do he keeps flashing into my mind. It gets to the point where I can't conceal myself anymore – my hands just aren't big enough, and suddenly my teenage hormones just get too restless. They make me realise that I don't want to cover myself up. I want Ryan.

Even though he is trying to look away from me, I'm pretty sure that he can see me in his peripheral vision, and so I try to give him a little incentive. I take away my hands altogether and say in the sexiest voice I can muster:

"I want you Ryan Evans."

**I hope you liked it! This is actually my first fanfic so please don't write too many flames. Please review … reviews make me happy … well actually I don't know that coz I've got one before but I can tell that they will. **

**CL**


	2. Chapter 2 Something more

**Disclaimer: Seeing as HSM is rated U then I think it can be safely assumed that I own no part of it.**

**I started out writing this chapter with something completely else in mind, but this is what it turned out as. Enjoy! **

**Something more**

**Ryan's p.o.v**

"I want you Ryan Evans."

Did he just say what I think he did? There must be some kind of mistake. Why would Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in all of East High who could have any girl he wanted 'want' me? Maybe I'm hallucinating.

I allow myself to look up at Troy with what must be a rather confused expression on my face, hoping that he could offer some kind of explanation or insight into what the hell was going on. As I turned my head around I couldn't help but notice that he was still standing stark naked in front of me, but making no attempt to cover himself up. Oh, and did I mention that he was sporting a massive erection?

It was too much. My heart was beating so fast that it was just like one continuous synth drum. I did the only thing that I could: faint. Pathetic. I know.

**Troy's p.o.v **

_Fuck. _I thought to myself as Ryan fell flat on his back onto the cold tile floor, _Well that clearly couldn't have gone any worse._

I rushed over to his side to check if he was okay. It looked as if he had just blacked-out or something. I knelt over him and looked at his face. I was relieved to see that his features made him look calm and relaxed. Is it wrong that I'm still aroused when he's unconscious?

**Ryan's p.o.v**

I open my eyes and immediately see Troy leaning over me, still very much naked. _That's fine by me _I smile to myself. As I continue to stare at him I get lost in those deep blue eyes, neither of us saying a word but just being comfortable in that position in each others presence.

After a while I slowly snaked my hands around his head and through his beautiful silky hair, as it just seemed the right thing to do at the time. I pulled his head down gently so that his wet lips hung painfully close to my drier ones and they stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. And then with a silent consent he made the rest of the distance and our lips joined, as if they had always meant to be together. The fiery connection between us was incredible and it felt like we were making sparks. I was experiencing new sensations which I didn't even know existed – no one had ever made me feel this way before.

By this time I had readily given his tongue entrance into my mouth and he was exploring every inch of it with curiosity and care. He climbed on top of me and began to deepen the kiss, all the while keeping it slow and tender, making me realise that this must be something more than just hormones.

I was still very aware of the fact that he had a distinct lack of clothes, and now that he had me underneath him I could feel his manhood on the inside of my thigh through my tight fitting black jeans (I couldn't help feeling that I was not concealing much either as I felt the crotch material stretch to the limit). This drove me crazy and I let out a deep moan into his mouth which he clearly enjoyed, as he pressed himself even further against me.

That was it – I couldn't take any more. I pushed him away and noticed the confused and slightly hurt look in his eyes.

**Troy's p.o.v**

He smirked, "What makes you think that you get to have all of the fun Mister Troy Bolton?" he said as he literally ripped off his shirt. Now it was my turn to moan with desire as I saw his muscular physique. I had no idea that Ryan worked out, but I wasn't complaining.

He quickly unzipped and flung his trousers away as well, revealing a gigantic bulge in his pink silk boxers.

This was all I could take. I made a move to quickly grab him again but he dodged me and ran into the showers, dragging me along with him. The showers were still on and his expensive boxers were getting soaked through, but it was clear that he didn't care. He made a suggestive smile, wiggling his eyebrows up and down and I ran towards him, resuming the kiss but this time more passionately and urgently. Oh God this felt so right.

My hands began roaming all over his body, up and down his back until I stuck them under his boxer shorts and grabbed his ass, squeezing it as hard as I could. He tried to stifle a scream of pleasure and this drove me over the edge. I quickly summoned all of my strength and ripped his boxers into two, which is harder than it sounds; leaving us both completely exposed and drenched all over.

Now I could feel the friction between our two shafts and it was driving me crazy, and also Ryan by the looks of it, as he was letting off all sorts of feral moans and groans. I finally broke the connection between our lips, leaving us both panting for air. I ignored this though and immediately began leaving a trail of kisses all the way down his torso, stopping at each nipple to carefully suck it and nip it with my teeth.

I could tell that he was getting more and more excited still as I went further down his body – and so was I. Finally I came to his lower regions and took a minute to just stare and try to comprehend how enormous he was before taking as much of him into my mouth as I could.

**Ryan's p.o.v.**

"TROY!" I screamed as loudly as I possibly could, not caring who heard me.

The sound of his name seemed to egg him on and encourage him to pump me harder and faster with his mouth and hand. I tried to cling on to something for support but all I had near was a slippery shower wall, which was just enough to keep me upright.

I could feel myself swelling up as I continued to marvel at how much of me Troy could take at once. God he was good!

"Troy! Oh fuck Troy!" I shrieked again, as I reached my orgasm.

I thought that he would back away or at least take his mouth away, but instead he kept pumping me until I came. I don't think that I had ever come this much before, but Troy kept swallowing up every bit that I had to offer him. Now this was my kind of guy!

I slumped down onto the floor with my back against the wall from the sheer exhaustion of it all, but stood straight back up when I heard Troy say, "I'm not done with you yet…" and gave me a very mischievous grin. He pulled me in towards him and again reached round me and grabbed my ass. But this time he let his index finger travel down my crack and tease around at my entrance before gently penetrating me, using water as its only lubrication.

I don't think that I had ever been so turned on in my life, but suddenly all the blood drained out of my head and my heart stopped as I heard an all-too-familiar voice scream:

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my son, you fucking faggot!"

**What do you think? I still debating whether to carry this on or just leave it as a one-shot. If enough people want me to continue then I will. REVIEW!**

**CL**


End file.
